Our Beginning
by Naniyani01
Summary: Ayato is crazy in love with Otonashi. He's so in love, he gets out of hand and ruins Otonashi's first date with Kanade. YAOI FANFIC LEMON Starts Kanade x Otonashi but then changes to Ayato x Otonashi Also some Otonashi x Hinata!


Our Beginning OxA  
Summary: Ayato is crazy in love with Otonashi. He's so in love, he gets out of hand and ruins Otonashi's first date with Kanade.

**A/N: **I was surprised to find that doesn't have many Otonashi x Naoi fanfics. So I made one! Please enjoy! New chapters coming _really_ soon! I'm working on my 'How to be a Seme' Fanfic!

...

"O-Otonashi, please wait! I'm sorry, okay?" I said as I chased Otonashi down the hall.  
Oh, you're probably wondering what I did...  
You should know that Otonashi is very dear to me and I value our friendship. So that's why Otonashi's upset that I ruined his first date with... Tachibana.  
"If you would just listen!" I said, grabbing the sleeve of his SSS uniform. Turning him to face me. I stared into his eyes for a moment, taking in his face. I wished so much for him to attack me already. Just looking at him can get me off.

"What, Ayato? This is all your fault. You knew I liked her so why would you embarass me like that?" He said, sliding to the floor against a nearby wall. His legs were spread and inviting, so I sat between them, cradling his face in my hands.  
"Look at me. It's not like she'll leave you just because I made you say those things to her... Or spill Spicy mabo tofu all over her dress."

"She wore such a pretty _dress_!" He said covering his face with his hands.  
"I was just... So jealous at seeing you so happy with someone else..."  
"What did you just say?" Otonashi looked up, confused.  
"You moron. You never noticed it but I... I-"  
"Yo! Otona-" Hinata noticed the scene in front of him, though he ignored it.  
"I just wanted to say, I saw what happened in the cafeteria and I wanted to know if you were doing okay. I knew instantly who made you do that. Those red eyes can't be mistaken." He said as he glared intensely at me. I glared back then turned to Otonashi, still resting in between his legs.  
I pouted at him, even managed to get a few tears out.  
"I told him I was sorry, you pathetic roll of toilet paper." I said, resting my head on his chest.  
"I'm going to go apologize to Tachibana." Otonashi said, getting up and walking down the hall. I moved and curled up at where he was just sitting as I listened to his footsteps slowly fade away.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Naoi. It's pathetic, really."  
I laughed. I think it's funny that he fears my abilities so much that he looks at the ground whenever he talks to me.  
"It's not like you're any different, Hinata kun! You like him just as much as I do. But I work at him harder than you."  
He flinched at the statement, knowing it was true though he always denies it.  
"I really don't have time for this, Naoi. You may be trying hard to win him over but I, will always stay by his side as a friend. That's something you'll never be capable of." And with that, he walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kanade, hey!" I said as I spotted her in the hallway in front of the bathroom.  
"Hello, Otonashi san." She said timidly as she looked down at the floor.  
"Look, I'm super, super sorry about what happened back in the cafeteria!"  
"It's okay. I knew it was not your fault you flipped the table, and spilled spicy mabo tofu on my dress because your eyes were bright red. I know I must punish Naoi." She said softly, her yellow eyes sparkling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked so pretty, even with mabo tofu on her dress. I reached out to her and pulled her close, stroking her soft silver hair.  
"It's okay, I'll scold Ayato for it. I was just worried you thought I would really call you those things. Or say what I said about Yurippi, and never forgive me."  
She laughed at the memory. I had yelled across the cafeteria that Yuri had a nice ass and huge breasts that needed attention.  
I pulled out of her arms and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm gonna go find Ayato." I said, walking away.

I looked in the mirror of the bathroom, ashamed. I started wandering down the hallway after Hinata left. That was when I started thinking of Otonashi and his big cock sliding in and out of my tight, wanting ass.  
Grr, I'm doing it again.  
I know Otonashi is straight so he'll never do those shameful things that I want him to do. But I swear, if I see him again, I'll attack him before he even sees it coming.  
I walked out the bathroom and made my way to the student council room to get myself off. The bathroom was too risky. I had my hands in my pockets, my head down. I almost made it there when I heard footsteps in the hallway which was weird because all of the students are supposed to be in class.  
"Go to cla- Oh! Otonashi! Hi!" I said, running to him with my arms spread.  
"Come with me, Otonashi! I need a favor."  
"Actually, Ayato... I had something to discuss with you. Kanade,  
she-"  
I interrupted him by pressing my lips against his. It was short but long enough for my erection to remind me what I needed him for. I grabbed his arm before he could refuse, and dragged him to the student council room.

When I got there I flung the door open and locked it shut.  
"A-Ayato.. What's gotten into you?"  
"I want you to fuck me over this table. Now!"  
"W-what?! I'm sorry, but I'm in a relationship, Ayato!"  
"Have you ever done ot with Kanade?"  
"Well.. No" Otonashi said, blushing.  
"And how do you get off? By yourself? We both know you wouldn't get anywhere with that. So come on." I purred. I got on my knees and pulled his pants down. Oh how I've been DREAMING of this moment! When my hands got to his boxers he laid a hand on my head.  
"Ayato. I don't think we should do this. What if Kanade found out? She won't let me off easy if I screw up twice!"  
"Relax." I said as I pulled down his boxer shorts, revealing his semi-erect member.  
I moved my hand up and down the shaft while licking the tip. My low moans echoed throughout the room. I couldn't wait anymore so I swallowed him whole. He gasped at the feeling. My moans vibrated through his cock which had him shivering in pleasure.  
"Wait. I'm gonna... Uh..."  
I chuckled.  
"Okay. Take me, now."  
"Uh. Ayato..."  
"Do it before you come all over the place!"  
"Um... Okay then."  
I leaned on the table while he pulled my pants and boxers down, then slowly slid his in. I looked back at Otonashi and saw his eyes closed, cheeks red. He looked so adorable!  
"Otonashi, you can move now."  
He then started thrusting. Slowly at first, then he picked up his pace.  
"Ah! Oto...nashi..."  
The table was squeaking furiously as he pounded me. He seemed to have gotten used to things so he grabbed my hips, pulled me closer, and started thrusting again.  
"Uh, Ayato." He said, out of breath. I don't want to dirty any of our clothes or leave evidence behind so... Can I come inside you?"  
"Nghh.." I nodded my head, though I was in pain from the speed, and the fact that I've never been fucked before.  
Soon I felt the hot liquid fill me on the inside. I turned around and pulled Otonashi in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate and Otonashi didn't pull away.  
We both put our clothes on and walked out the room. I locked it before we walked down the hallway.  
"That was fun! Was that your first time? Or were you saving it for Kanade...?" I said, eyeing him carefully.  
"Nghh!" He said covering his mouth as he looked away, his face was bright red.

...

**A/N:**Did you like it so far? Please leave a R&R to let me know what I can do better! Thanks for reading!


End file.
